The dyno stars
by Star12296
Summary: A girl name Alex and her brother and friends have a mark which they are chosen to gather the gems
1. Chapter 1

**Alex P.O.V**

I sighed, I was on the bleachers listening and watching the pep assembly going on, and thought that I should've gone with Isabelle and the others to ditch the assembly. The assembly was so boring! I was sitting on top of the bleachers while everybody was on the bottom dancing. I was watching everyone dance up until someone hands covered my mouth! I was struggling to get out but no one in the assembly noticed what was going on. I noticed that he was covering a cloth over my mouth. Then, before I knew it, everything turned black...

When I awoke, I found a knife against my neck, my hands were bound together, and a rope was tied around my mouth. I was standing in the middle of the gym where the assembly is held and people were staring at me. Then the guy holding the knife against my neck yelled "WHERE ARE THE DYNO STARS?" He pressed the knife against my neck harder making me move my head back avoiding the knife cutting my neck. "I KNOW YOU GUYS HAVE THE DYNO STARS, SO WHERE ARE THEY? OR THIS GIRL WILL GET CUT EACH TIME YOU DON'T ANSWER MY QUESTION?" everybody gasped in fear and they actually **"cared" if I get killed they would usually try to beat me to death in the hallways. This school has status** with popularity and etc. I don't care about being popular or staying in style so I am on the very bottom of the popularity chain since I always have the same black and brownish hair kept down that goes almost too my mid back, and I would also only dress in a t-shirt with skinny jean and high tops DC shoes.

"I WILL GIVE YOU AN EXAMPLE IF YOU DON'T BELIEVE ME!" Then he slashed his knife against my arm I screamed in pain. The wound didn't look really deep but it was deep enough to give an audience a scare. "WHERE ARE THE DYNO STARS?" he kept on repeating, I don't know even know why he is looking for dyno stars, and what the heck I don't even know what it is. When no one gave an answer he made another cut on my arm and I tried not to scream but this time he started punching me in the stomach I fell to the ground he kicked me on my arm, stomach and legs. I was screaming each time he kicked me there was so much blood on the floor. He lifted me up and put the knife against my neck again. I was so scared I couldn't fight or talked back I couldn't even move. I was so tired from his beating. No one said anything to help but just stare. He then ripped my shirt down to my shoulder where it showed my birthmark of circle with a W in it. He was surprised to see it the mark, he dropped the knife to the ground, and this was my chance to get back. I elbowed him in the ribs hard. He moved back hugging his rubs and I kicked him across his face, I grabbed the knife, which he dropped on the ground to cut the ropes off wrist. I put my hand on my shoulder to cover up my mark, I started to feel dizzy from the blood loss. I threw the knife to pinned the guy's shirt on the ground so he couldn't move and I was going to collapse but I didn't feel any pain but I felt someone catch me but didn't know who.

I woke by the beeping of a monitor, that's when I noticed I was in a hospital room. I looked around there was no one in the room so I tried to sit up but I felt so much pain on my arms, stomach, and back I groaned in pain. Then the door open, the person who came in was my brother John with his black spiky hair, polo t-shirt, hoodie jacket, and of course sagging jeans. I call him Jon Jon because it is cuter to call him and a good embarrassment. When he saw me sit up he rushed towards me. "Alex don't push yourself." He said.

"Aw, but when do I get out of here anyway? I don't want to be in the hospital the foods are like the school cafeteria" I said and crossed my arm across my chest and looked away.

"I don't know" he chuckled. I stuck my tongue out.

"So anyway what happened to the bad guy any way? I hoped the cops came on time to put him prison."

"No, when you collapse Jacob caught you and waited for the ambulance to come and take you while the guy took off."

"Police these days are slow" I sighed then my brother took out one of my favorite food ramen. "Ooh when did u bring that I'm starving"

"It's for you and you should be hungry you been asleep for 3 days now." Jon Jon was getting my bowl out of the microwave and putting on the table.

"WHAT 3 DAYS!" I yelled he covered up his ear.

"Ow that hurts you know"

"Sorry" I said, then his phone vibrated and he picked it up his phone. While he was talking I was thinking about why, would Jason save me when I was at the bottom of the popularity chain but oh well at least didn't get a concussion.

"Ok bye" I heard my brother said to the phone and hanged up. "Alex I got to go home to do my project with a partner that is coming over our house."

"Ok bye, hate you Jon Jon."

"Love you too and stop calling me that" he said and left. When he left I finished my food and I was getting tired and sleepy so I just went to bed and it seems my brother also brought my favorite pillow. Later on I fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**John P.O.V**

I can't believe him he took my sister as hostage but the mark she had it finally appeared. I was driving home when I saw my partner walking so I just thought to pick her up too. I stopped by her and opened the window.

"Why not just hop on since we are heading to my house Caitlyn" I said

"Are you sure that you won't rape me when we get to your house." She said smirking.

"Well that depends on my mood is" I said chuckling when I saw her surprised reaction. "Don't worry I'm just kidding hurrying up and come in." she came in to my car and sighed. "What happened?"

"It's nothing"

"Are you sure?" I said pulling up to my house.

"Yeah"

We came into the house and took off our jacket and got our projects out. We gather up our things and went to the living room.

"So how is your new slut girlfriend?"

"What you jealous of me?" I said smirking and looking from her reaction she was surprised.

"Yeah rights" she scoffed "Why would some like you any way you are always hitting and flirting with every girl you see except for your sister and her friends and me."

"You seem jealous with the other girls I hit on" I said moving closer to her while she kept moving back until she tripped and fell on the couch. I trapped her between my arms so she couldn't move anywhere. She looked nervous but I whispered in her ear "Looks like you don't have to be jealous anymore." Then the door bell rang. I went to get the door while Caitlyn started the project. I opened the door and saw my girlfriend Tiffany at the door I told her I was busy tonight with the project.

"Hey babe what are you doing here I told you I was busy tonight" I said kissing her and opening the door wider for her to enter.

"Yeah I know but I just came here to visit you and just wanted to see how you're doing since your sister is in the hospital and you're at home alone." Tiffany said. She went straight in to the living room "WHAT are you doing here?" she said in a disgusting voice.

"I'm your boyfriend's partner." Caitlyn said still working on the project.

"Is that true beary John." I could hear Caitlyn trying to strain herself from laughing.

"Yeah could you please leave so we could finish the project that's due this week." I said begging her to leave.

"Sure since you begged" she said "and you better not making any move on him slut."

"You don't have to worry I would never make a move on a jerk."

I looked back at Tiffany who was in front of me I kissed her.

"Ahm -em but could you sucked each other's face later so John could help me with project." Caitlyn said. I walked Tiffany to the door and kissed good night, and went back to the living room. I saw her researching on the laptop. She looked up and saw me looking at her.

"What are you staring at?

I smirked "You are so jealous of me"

She rose her eyebrows "don't get so cocky Mr. Player I'm not jealous its gross seeing the slut and you suck each other's face."

"Yeah sure you are."

"Whatever and hurry up and help with the project." We spent about an hour doing the research on the project. "Let's finish this up tomorrow I got to get home."

"Ok I will drive you home." I said and she agreed. We went to my car and I drove to her house. "Well this is your house"

"Thanks for the ride see you at school tomorrow." She said and got off the car and went into her house.

I went home and fell straight to sleep. The next morning I woke up by my alarm I groaned and turned off my alarm. I got ready for school but I need to go to the hospital to visit how my sister was doing. I ate breakfast and left to the hospital when I got there my sister was still sleeping. The doctor came by in the room.

"Are you the brother of Alex carter?" asked the doctor

"Yes, is there something wrong?" I asked

"No there is nothing wrong but you can pick her up today."

"Ok thank you I will come back around four to pick her up." The doctor agreed. I left to school. When I got there I had Tiffany run up to me and kissed me.

"Hey beary John"

"Hey babe what are you doing here so early?"

"Well I came here just to see you aren't you happy to see me?"

"I am but I need to meet up with the guys."

"Ok see you later" she said and I left to go find the guys. When I saw them they came up towards me.

"Dude what, are we going to do with your sister."

"I got no idea except tell her what we are Jacob she is going to find out sooner or later." I said

"NO!" Jacob yelled

"I would have to agree she does have the sign." Said Jason

"Yeah and plus she is going to ask question about the Dyno stars and if she does what are we going to say." Said Max

"I will tell her today." I said

"You're really going to tell her" Jacob said "She can't even fight."

"Man…SHE is my SISTER you think that I don't teach her anything and plus you should see the punching bag we have at home"

"Jacob didn't you see her during the incident" Mike said

"Yeah she kicked that guy across his face and pinned him down with his own knife before passing out." Max said

"Jacob you should agree with them, I also see Alex at the gym and she needs to know"

"Mr. Martin you got to the gym" I said.

"Yes, and we need her on the team she is way stronger than you guys anyway." Mr. Martin said

"HEY!"I said with the other guys

"It's true plus smarter"

"Ok I guess you could tell."

"Ok since we have all agreed that we are going to tell her about the Dyno stars I got to go meet up with someone" I said

"Is that someone, I don't know Caitlyn." Max smirked

"You know I have girlfriend" I said leaving.

"Whatever we know you like her" said Mike. Those two are annoying. School went by quickly when school was over I passed by Caitlyn I called her "Caitlyn come over my house today at six!"

"Yeah sure!" she said. I went to pick up my sister from the hospital.


	3. Chapter 3

**Alex P.O.V**

Well today I had the nurse come in the room waking me up to get ready to leave since my brother was picking me up. I was waiting for him to come, my wound are healing but I still had bandage wrapped around I look like a mummy. Now I know how mummies feel like when they are wrapped in bandages. The door open and who came in was my brother.

"Hey! Jon Jon you are late" I said

"No, I'm not" he came over grabbing my bags "I have to explain to you about something about the incident that I may have dragged you into."

"What do you mean?" I asked confusingly while we were going into the car.

"Dyno stars are gems stars that are passed down in the family there are total of 12 gems they are garnet, amethyst, aquamarine, diamond, emerald, pearl, ruby, peridot, sapphire, opal, citrine, and topaz . Every evil scientist wants them, which are why the guy who took you as hostage. He works for the most horrible evilest person his name is Dr. Harvard. In each of those gem have power to help control the world or maybe even destroy." He said. While he said that I couldn't believe, there is no such thing as a gem having power.

"HAHA" I laughed "There is no such thing as gem having powers" trying to contain my laugh. He gave me a look he hardly ever gave to me. "You're serious about this?"

"I am"

"But there is no such thing as gems having power." I said getting off the car. I can't believe what Jo Jo says is true there is no such thing as magical powers.

"Fine come follow me than." He said and I follow him he lead me towards his room. When we entered he typed in thing to his computer and what I just saw surprised me his bed lifted up to be weapon like guns, swords, and bows/arrow. His television turned into one of those high tech computers.

"Alex close your mouth before a bug goes in your mouth" he said laughing.

I hit him "that's not funny" he rubbed his shoulder where I hit him "How come I never noticed this and why didn't you tell me."

"Alex this is highly classified and there are only a few people who knows about this."

"What and those few people would be Jason, Jacob, Mike, and Max" I said laughing but when I saw his look "those things know about this too but I didn't." I was so mad how, could he tell them but not his own little sister.

"Their family also had something to do with gems."

"Hold on…Mom and Dad knows about his too" it was so unfair I was the only person in the family who doesn't know about the gem and the high tech room which is pretty awesome."

"Yeah, the twelve gems are scattered all over the world and we need to find them." He said seriously and if he says anything serious I shouldn't be laughing. "Only the chosen people know how to find them."

"How do you know which person is the chosen person anyway?"

"They have the birthmark... Of a letter"

"Wait did you say the birthmark of a letter." I said "I have that mark on top of my right shoulder."

"I know I have one on my left arm." He said then the door bell rang. "Answer the door I got to put this stuff away." I went to the door while Jon Jon put away his high tech stuff. When I opened the door I saw Caitlyn. Caitlyn is the only girl I like that is Jon Jon friends.

"Caitlyn what are you doing here?" I asked

"I'm here for John; I am his partner for our project" I let her in.

"Jon Jon, come down stair Caitlyn is here."

"Coming!" he yelled

"So Alex, how are you doing?" asked Caitlyn

"I'm doing fine but still feel a little sore" I said

"Oh ok just at least you feel a little better"

"If you feel sore just put that medication on the doctor gave you." My brother said coming down the stairs."

"Nah I will live with the pain the medication stinks." I said.

"Put it on Alex and Caitlyn follow me up to my room."

"Alex your brother is demanding" Caitlyn whispered to me

"I know" I said

"I could still hear you two talking" my brother said and giving us his glare.

"Ok, ok I will go put it on jeez you don't have to give the look." I said going up to my room.


	4. Chapter 4

**Alex P.O.V**

Well today I had the nurse come in the room waking me up to get ready to leave since my brother was picking me up. I was waiting for him to come, my wound are healing but I still had bandage wrapped around I look like a mummy. Now I know how mummies feel like when they are wrapped in bandages. The door open and who came in was my brother.

"Hey! Jon Jon you are late" I said

"No, I'm not" he came over grabbing my bags "I have to explain to you about something about the incident that I may have dragged you into."

"What do you mean?" I asked confusingly while we were going into the car.

"Dyno stars are gems stars that are passed down in the family there are total of 12 gems they are garnet, amethyst, aquamarine, diamond, emerald, pearl, ruby, peridot, sapphire, opal, citrine, and topaz . Every evil scientist wants them, which are why the guy who took you as hostage. He works for the most horrible evilest person his name is Dr. Harvard. In each of those gem have power to help control the world or maybe even destroy." He said. While he said that I couldn't believe, there is no such thing as a gem having power.

"HAHA" I laughed "There is no such thing as gem having powers" trying to contain my laugh. He gave me a look he hardly ever gave to me. "You're serious about this?"

"I am"

"But there is no such thing as gems having power." I said getting off the car. I can't believe what Jo Jo says is true there is no such thing as magical powers.

"Fine come follow me than." He said and I follow him he lead me towards his room. When we entered he typed in thing to his computer and what I just saw surprised me his bed lifted up to be weapon like guns, swords, and bows/arrow. His television turned into one of those high tech computers.

"Alex close your mouth before a bug goes in your mouth" he said laughing.

I hit him "that's not funny" he rubbed his shoulder where I hit him "How come I never noticed this and why didn't you tell me."

"Alex this is highly classified and there are only a few people who knows about this."

"What and those few people would be Jason, Jacob, Mike, and Max" I said laughing but when I saw his look "those things know about this too but I didn't." I was so mad how, could he tell them but not his own little sister.

"Their family also had something to do with gems."

"Hold on…Mom and Dad knows about his too" it was so unfair I was the only person in the family who doesn't know about the gem and the high tech room which is pretty awesome."

"Yeah, the twelve gems are scattered all over the world and we need to find them." He said seriously and if he says anything serious I shouldn't be laughing. "Only the chosen people know how to find them."

"How do you know which person is the chosen person anyway?"

"They have the birthmark... Of a letter"

"Wait did you say the birthmark of a letter." I said "I have that mark on top of my right shoulder."

"I know I have one on my left arm." He said then the door bell rang. "Answer the door I got to put this stuff away." I went to the door while Jon Jon put away his high tech stuff. When I opened the door I saw Caitlyn. Caitlyn is the only girl I like that is Jon Jon friends.

"Caitlyn what are you doing here?" I asked

"I'm here for John; I am his partner for our project" I let her in.

"Jon Jon, come down stair Caitlyn is here."

"Coming!" he yelled

"So Alex, how are you doing?" asked Caitlyn

"I'm doing fine but still feel a little sore" I said

"Oh ok just at least you feel a little better"

"If you feel sore just put that medication on the doctor gave you." My brother said coming down the stairs."

"Nah I will live with the pain the medication stinks." I said.

"Put it on Alex and Caitlyn follow me up to my room."

"Alex your brother is demanding" Caitlyn whispered to me

"I know" I said

"I could still hear you two talking" my brother said and giving us his glare.

"Ok, ok I will go put it on jeez you don't have to give the look." I said going up to my room.


	5. Chapter 5

**Jon P.O.V**

When I finally had my Alex goes up to her room to put some medication on. I looked at Caitlyn.

"Ok you don't have to give me the look like you just gave your sister." Caitlyn said in surrender. "You are so demanding"

"I always get what I want" I said smirking

"Yeah, yeah whatever" she rolled her eyes

I pulling her waist and pinned her against the railing.

"What do you want?"

"You" I whispered and kissed her neck, she shivered.

"W-why d-don't we go start on the project" she struggling to get out of my grip.

"Fine but you just ruined the fun."

"What fun, all you have been doing is harassing me when you have a girlfriend?"

"A very gross bitchy girlfriend" I heard from the top of the stairs.

"Alex how long have you been up there." I asked

"For awhile now and I was not spying I was going to get my medication down stair but when I saw you I didn't want to disturb your…um moment."

"You are so lucky that you are still injured"

She stuck her tongue out while going down stairs going into the kitchen

"Don't worry she is only your little sister they tend to do that and I agree with her about you having a bitchy girlfriend." She said then the door bell rang

"You are so jealous" I said and the door bell rang again I saw Alex go to the door.

"Why couldn't you answer the door." Alex said opening the door but when she unlocked it, the door was busted open came in was Tiffany. Crushing Alex between the doors, at least I don't need to get her back anymore.

"OW!"

"Alex its karma" I said chucking and she just groaned. Tiffany ran through the door hugging me.

"Are you Ok Alex?" Caitlyn ask

"Yeah I think." Caitlyn went to Alex and helped her up

"I think you should put the medication on now." Alex nodded


End file.
